


Who's still got it.

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Buffy and T.J have a basketball game to see who's still "Got it" but Buffy's daughter throws a wrench in Buffy's day
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Who's still got it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second future one shot  
> are you liking this and do you want more?   
> let me know and feel free to comment suggestions

The court was set, the benches were full for the athletic event of the century.

“Can we hurry this up? You’ve been stretching for 30 minutes.” Emma, the 8 year old daughter of Buffy and Marty was growing restless.

T.J, who was touching his toes answered back “Emma, not all of us are young and flexible, some of us need to stretch so we don’t end up sore for the next two weeks.” 

Cyrus pitched in. “I can’t even touch my toes anymore, 30 is a rough age to be.”

Buffy heard the half truth and pitched in “Cyrus, you couldn't touch your toes when you were 13.”

“Yes, but I’m a dad now, I’m allowed to be out of shape.” Cyrus laughed, Rose, his two year old daughter who was carried by Buffy was sitting in between Emma and him, his six month old son Alexander who was carried by Andi was in his lap.

T.J proceeded to walk over “Okay, so I am going to pass these out,” He proceeded to hand out shirt and a onesie that said “Team T.J: with his face on them to his family.

Buffy gave Cyrus a look. 

Cyrus caved “The kids can wear them, but I am going to stay unbiased.”

T.J motioned the shirt at Emma.

“No thanks, I was promised Ice cream after this, I am not taking any chances.”

Buffy was impatiently dribbling “you ready to lose?” 

T.J rolled his eyes “I am still in great shape, I may not get to the gym often but I am chasing two small children around, my cardio is killer.”

The two began to play. Unfortunately for T.J his cheering section was soon asleep, which left just Emma cheering for her mother and Cyrus only half paying attention. The score stayed even. They continued playing until a voice yelled from the distance.

“I made it, I’m sorry.” Marty was soon on the benches, decked out in a “team Buffy” hoodie. 

Buffy proceeded to drop the ball which let T.J score. 

Buffy then ran over to the bench. 

“Marty, I did not expect you to come.”

Marty smiled “Our daughter told me you knew, and I had to support my-” Marty paused before finishing “mother of my child, who I still have a respect for.” 

Emma smiled “I ordered the hoodie, I may have said I was gonna wear one too, but it’s not like it matters now.” 

T.J was awkwardly standing. Cyrus could notice the situation was a little weird “Ummm, hey who wants Pizza?”

Buffy rolled her eyes “Cyrus, Bex said to never say that when she gave me some pre parent advice.” 

Cyrus shrugged “As a mental health professional, I think that it is 2 o clock and I am hungry.” 

Emma smiled “can it be ice cream?” 

Marty smiled “Sure thing, although I was expecting to witness more of an actual basketball game, but y’know we can all just go an have ice cream.” 

“Who even won?” T.J asked.

“You really think any of us were actually keeping score, I was just recording for laughs later.” Emma said.

Buffy just shook her head “We are having a talk when we get home Emma.” 

“Yeah Yeah, can we talk after dad buys me a sundae.” Emma’s mind was already past the game.

“A sundae? I was thinking a small cup.” Buffy responded.

Marty and Emma gave her a look. 

Buffy gave in “Fine, but we are having a discussion there instead.” 

As Buffy, Emma and Marty walked off. T,J and Cyrus burst out laughing.

“So, one big sundae or two smalls?” T.J asked. 

“Big.” Rose said as she woke up. 

Cyrus nodded in agreement. 


End file.
